Sid's Questions
This page is just a fun little page that lists every single question sid has ever asked, as well as their answers! If you have any to add then please feel free to do so! Question and Answer *Why do we need charts? - to help remember and compare data *How do rolie polies move? - They have fourteen little legs *How many seashells are in my jar? - we can guess how many by making our "best guess" also known as estimation. *How can I measure a big whale with a little ruler? - to measure something bigger then a ruler we can use non-standard measurement that doesn't necessarily entail a ruler. *Why is by banana brown an mushy? - Decay is a form of change when living things begin to break down. *Why are my shoes shrinking? - Living things grow very slowly, you won't even notice. *Why does it take sooo long to make popsicles? - They must freeze to become an ice pop. *How do you make perfect pancakes? - we need heat to cook or change the watery batter. Watching the heat carefully so they do not end up squishy or too burnt. *Why is this tag so itchy? - Surfaces on objects have "textures" which our sense of touch can detect. *Why can I smell Zeke all the way in my room? - Smell travels in the air on little smell molecules. *How can Grandma see with these glasses? - Grandma can see better with them because they improve her vision *Why do Zeke's cries get softer when I cover my ears? - Sound waves travel through the air and go into our ears. If you cover your ears, not as many sound waves can get into your ears and the sound will be softer. *Do I really need Teeth? - We have different kinds of teeth that do different jobs like chewing or biting. *Why can't we eat cake every day? - Eating cake every day is not nutritious, which our body needs plenty of in order to grow up healthy. *Why do I have to wash my hands all the time? - Germs are really small but if you wash your hands with soap and water it will keep them away. *Why can't I watch TV all weekend long? - Watching TV all day has no exercise and is unhealthy. Exercise is good for our bodies. *Why do I need wheels? - Wheels rotate and make it easier to move heavy things! *How can I get Arnie onto my rocketship? - Used an inclined plane, you can push lots of heavy things up. *Why has no one invented this before? - A lever is a simple machine that helps us lift things so much easier *How am I gonna get my toys in the treehouse? - You can use a pulley, which makes it easier to lift heavy objects. *Can dogs talk? - Dogs can't talk but they can communicate by barking. *Where are the birds? - They are in a nest, which is where birds live. Other animal habitats include spiders' webs, ant hills, gopher tunnels. *What makes dirt dirty? - What makes dirty "dirty," is soil. Soil is made of pebbles, twigs, decomposed leaves and is important in making plants grow. *Why do flowers have leaves? - Leaves make nutrients from the sunlight and help flowers, plants and trees grow. *Why does the rain always know I want to go out and play? - Clouds don't know know when you go out and play, but they cause rain because they are made of water! And if there's too much water in the clouds, they RAIN on you! *Why do I have to put on sunblock? - Sunblock protects your skin so you won't get a sunburn. *What's the big idea with cold weather? - Cold weather happens when the temperature drops. You can see how low or high the temperature is by looking at a thermometer. *What's my stomach trying to tell me? - Stomach's make noises because the stomach is working to break down food — that's called digestion! *When I laugh, why does my face hurt? - We have muscles all over our bodies-- even in our faces-- and muscles work every time our bodies move! *Where does the air go when I breathe in? - We use our lungs to inhale air and our lungs help us get oxygen from the air. *Why can't I scratch my ear with my foot? - Our bodies moves in a particular way because of our bones and joints. Joints connect bones together and help us move. A dog's bones and joints allow it to scratch its ear with its foot, but humans' bones and joints can't move this way. Trivia Category:Lists Category:Fun Pages